The Dark of the Elite
by Second Chance Reject
Summary: Betrayed by everyone he holds close. Ash leaves with nothing only to be found by someone unexpected that has an offer he can't refuse. first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**The Dark of the Elite**

A 16 year old Ash Ketchum walked down Route 1 on his way to Pallet Town. On his shoulder sat his ever trusty Pikachu. He had sent all his other Pokémon to Professor Oak's already. As the yellow rodent sat there he was still upset about its latest defeat. _'If only we had trained harder, we had time, but he had to screw around.'_ Was all that went through Pikachu's mind as he glared at his trainer.

"Hey Pikachu we're finally home" Ash softly spoke as he gazed at pallet town. "Let's stop by Professor Oak's Lab, since were early. We can see if my new Pokémon are settling in alright."

"Pi" was all Pikachu said.

They walk up to the Professor's door, ash was about to knock when he heard voices on the other side. Voices that he recognized. Voices that were saying very unpleasant things regarding Ash.

"I don't know why he doesn't give up on his ludicrous dream of being a Pokémon Master"

"He has been holding me back"

"He's such a little kid"

"He battles with pure luck, no skill"

"If I had Pokémon I'd kick his ass"

Many more hurt words were said, but Ash was going so many emotions. Sadness turned to betrayal, which turned to anger and finally pure rage. He calmed himself somewhat before twisting the door handle. As soon has it twisted he heard the voices go silent. He took a very deep breath before entering.

Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Iris, Cilian and Delia all standing there silent. Also standing there with them were Ash's rival from Sinnoh, Paul as well as Ash's most resent rival in Unova, Trip. Ash didn't care that they were here, it just backed up what he had heard and what he suspected.

"Hey Ash, yo….." that was all Brock managed to get out before being interrupted.

"Do you all feel this way?" Ash asked in a calm tone.

"Feel this way about what?" Ash's mother Delia asked in a sweet voice.

Hearing her talk in that way made Ash nearly sick after what he had just heard. "I heard what you were saying before I entered"

Trip was the first one to speak. "Well Ash in that case, yes. After all these years you still haven't one a single league, so we all agree."

There was a barrage of insults and profanities shouted in his direction about his strength as a trainer.

The smartass 9 year old soon to be trainer then spoke up in a cocky tone, "if Pikachu was my Pokémon, I would not stop training it until it was the strongest Pokémon ever."

Ash was absolutely speechless, but what happened next would completely destroy him.

Pikachu hearing that jumped off his shoulder and ran over to Max. Pikachu then proceeded to climb up onto Max's shoulder before glaring at Ash.

Ash finally recovered from the shock and asked Pikachu in a very cold and chilling tone "So you agree with them as well?"

"Pika" Pikachu stated with a nod of his head.

Ash's heart not only broke but was completely destroyed, so much so that he couldn't show any emotion and couldn't feel any emotion apart from hatred.

Max right walked up to Ash "See even Pikachu doesn't want you. He knows that I'm go…."

Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself on his back dazed, blood flowing out of his newly busted nose.

Everybody stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. Of course Ash punch Max right in his face, but they couldn't believe it. The Ash they knew wouldn't do something like that.

May however took one look at the scene and was instantly angry. "ASH KATCHUM, YOU THINK YOU CAN PUNCH MY BROTHER AND GET AWAY WITH IT?"

There was no response, she was just met with and ice cold glare from Ash. Nothing more was said. He just reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniaturized poke ball that had a lightning bolt engraved on it. Ash just simply dropped the ball before turning and leaving.

**Well that's part 1. Story, rating and possible romances many change or be developed later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was 2 months after the betrayal, Ash was still alone. He was camping near Lake Valor in Sinnoh and was currently preparing dinner for himself. It was nothing fancy, just some Staravia cooked over a fire.

"Two months. Two fucking months." He mumbled as he stares at the cooking bird.

* * *

_Flashback 2 months ago, after exiting the lab._

Ash exited the lab and looked out upon his Pokémon. He called them over, needing to ask them a question.

"Ok guys, my human friends have decided that I am a terrible trainer. Hell, even Pikachu thinks that. Now I'm leaving and I want to know if you'll join me?" Ash said hoping they would join him.

But it they all felt the same way as Pikachu, so the left. Even Ash's most loyal Pokémon such as Sceptie and Charizard left.

Ash looked at the ground and walked towards the edge of Pallet. No tears were shed, he felt far to broken.

_End flash back_

* * *

The smell that the roosting Staravia produced bought Ash from his thoughts. The smell was mouth-watering and this did not go unnoticed by one very hungry Pokémon. It sat in the shadows of a nearby bush watch the both the food and Ash. It was tempted to go up to the man but was also scared to get hurt. Hunger got the better of the Pokémon. It stepped out of the shadows and walked gingerly over to the sitting man.

Ash noticed the Pokémon and saw the look on its face. "Hey little guy, what's up? You look hungry, I have more than enough for me. Do you want some? He asked.

The Pokémon looked at the man before pretty much crying in joy well nodding and say its name, "_Houndour 'dour_".

"Ok, I think it's done." Ash said as he took the bird of the fire and cut a good sized chunk of meat off that would easily fill him before giving the rest to the Houndour. "Here you go little buddy."

Houndour simply stared at the amount of food in front of it. He got over it quickly as its stomach start to growl and quickly ate the bird. Once it finished, it looked over to see the man had already fallen asleep. Houndour sat there staring at him before walking over to the man and quietly curled up beside him and went to sleep.

A figure in the shadows of night stood watching the two. He had been following the young man for some time. The figure turned to a small yellow Pokémon beside him.

"It has been very rough on him. Not just the betrayal but since I was forced to leave." He spoke to his companion, "maybe it is time to introduce myself to him."

The man got a "pika" from his companion in response.

**7 am the next morning**

As the bright light of the sun hit Ash's face he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw surprized him. Curled up in a ball, pressed to his body was the Houndour he feed last night.

Houndour felt the movements of the man and looked up to meet his gaze. "_Hound Houndour 'dour"_ the Pokémon happily said.

"Um, hey. I thought you would have left once you were done. What are you still doing here?" Ash asked curiously.

Before Houndour had a chance to reply, a man walked out from behind a tree followed by a Pikachu. "I thought that would be obvious. He likes you." The man said casually.

Both Ash and Houndour stared at the man. Ash asked what they were both thinking. "Who are you?"

"Before I answer that let me ask you two questions. 1, how much do you know of your father and 2, do you know of a trainer named Red?"

Ash was confused for a second, but eventually answered. "I don't know much about my dad, my mother never really talked to much about him" he spat out the word 'mother', "I have heard of a trainer named Red. I remember watching him beat Kanto's Elite Four 2 or 3 years ago."

The man just laughed. "I am not surprised your mother didn't tell you about me. Anyway listen, my name is Red and I am your father."

Ash just stared at him not knowing if he should believe the man. "Ok".

"Ok? I was forced to leave you and Pallet Town. I haven't seen you for 15 years and all you can say is, ok". It was now Reds turn to be confused.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Ash asked.

"Ah um. I don't know". Red said still slightly confused.

"So, dad. What do you want?" Ash asked, looking out down at Houndour who was now asleep on Ash's lap.

"Oh, oh yes. I know what happened 2 months ago, I know you have been traveling with no one or Pokémon. I was going to offer you one of mine but it looks like you've found one" Red said as he pointed to Houndour.

"But I don't even have a Pokeball" Ash exclaimed.

"Here, I have an empty one right here." Red took out a Pokeball and gave it to Ash.

"Thanks".

"It's ok. Now what I have come to ask you is, whether you would be interested in joining my Elite Four in Kanto?"

"I would most definitely like that but I don't have any Pokémon."

"You have that Houndour there and once you get to the nearest town you can stock up on Pokeballs."

"I could do that".

"Good, now you don't have to join straight away. I want you to journey around the regions, catch and train a particular type of Pokémon".

"Particular type?"

"Yes. As you know the Elite Four is made up of 4 every strong trainers that specialise in one or maybe 2 Pokémon types. Only the Champ is allowed multiple types."

"Ok, so who else is on the Elite Four and what are their types?"

"Well if you were to go through them in order you would have, Santos, he is a master of grass types, then there is Gale, she is a master of ice types, then Alicia, master of the fighting type and formally Bob, master of normal types"

"Bob, seriously? He doesn't sound so tough."

"You're not any position to talk"

"I know."

"So any ideas for your type?"

"Well Houndour is a fire/dark type. I would choose fire but all my fire types turned on me, although so did my dark types. But dark types are something I haven't really tried so, I'm a dark type trainer now."

"Good. Come find me at the Indigo Plateau when you're ready."

With that Red walked off, flanked by his Pikachu.

Ash looked at the Pokeball in his hand and down to the sleeping pup on his lap. "Hey Houndour wake up".

With that Houndour's head popped up and he stared at the red and white Pokeball in Ash's hand. Houndour touched the ball with its nose and was sucked in with a red flash.

Ash stared at the ball in his right hand for a moment before releasing Houndour out. "So Houndour, it looks like were buddies." Ash said unable to mask the joy.

"'dour" the Pokémon confirmed with nod.

"Great. Let's get some food and pack up. You and me have got along journey ahead of us" Ash stated as the two started to look for some breakfast.

**Now that is the end of this chapter. I don't know whether or not to have time jump straight to Ash being part of the elites or having brief overviews on events leading up to that. Still don't know if I'm gonna do a ship. And don't know whether or not to have him cold and closed off like other stories or slightly insane. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**Thanks to Legendary Fairy for give confidence in continuing the story.**

**To nWoreviewer, I have considered shipping him but it would have to be with someone like Clair or Sabrina.**

**Patriot-112****, Yep they will be all dark types.**

* * *

**4 months after the encounter with Red**

Ash sat in Canalave Library, researching dark type Pokémon that could benefit his team. Houndour, just like Pikachu, didn't like being in his Pokeball, so he was curled up at Ash's feet sleeping. Over the 4 months since he accepted Red's offer, Ash has not only been researching but training with Houndour.

To Houndour the training was the toughest thing ever. It ranged from either running or swimming for hours, learning attacks and defence building. But no matter how physically demanding it was, Houndour loved it. He loved it even more when he was able to see the results. Originally he was only able to use leer, ember and howl. Now his move set included smog, beat up, fire fang, bite and feint attack.

Ash finished reading, feeling as though he was truly ready to start his new journey. "Ok Houdour, wake up time to go." Ash said as he gently shook Houndour awake. "Today we leave for Kalos, since most of the Pokémon I want are there. Funny thing is that was where I was going next before losing everything." The last part was said with a slight chuckle.

Even though Ash took the betrayal of his friends and Pokémon bad at the start, he realised that it actually gave him an opportunity. And this opportunity is one that he would not and could not waste. He had come up with a quote that kept he motivated even when he was feeling depressed. '_Broken and betrayed but resurrected from the pain.' _He would always tell himself this if he thought about giving up.

Ash and Houndour had now just exited the library when they saw a flash of blue and blond before feeling pain pulse through his face. After he regained his bearings, he saw a furious looking Sinnoh Champion wearing a light blue top with black pants and high heels (her Unova clothing).

"Um, Cynthia what was that for?" Ash said as he was very confused at the moment and rubbing his cheek.

"You left your Pokémon because you thought they were weak. How could you Ash? I thought you were different." Cynthia stated with arms crossed and scowl firmly planted on her face.

"I didn't leave them, they turned on me!" It was Ash's turn to be furious now.

"Oh, your friends told me you'd probably say something like that. You're worse than Paul."

Ash would have exploded once his former friends were mentioned, but he had grown up in the last six months. He calmed himself and looked down at Houndour, who had been growling at Cynthia.

"Houndour quiet, let's go." Was all Ash said before walking off towards the port of Canalava town, leaving Cynthia who was still glaring at him.

* * *

**3 months later, Route 15 Kalos**

"Well Houndour, we finally made it to route 15. Right here is where we get our new partner and friend." Ash said as him and Houndour casually walked down the route.

"Houndour" Houndour roared its name. Even if he only 2 feet tall, it was clear that he was in no way weak.

"Ok. Now you remember what Pokémon we are looking for?" Houndour nodded. "Good now let's go find it." As Ash finished, they set off looking for his desired Pokémon.

3 hours later and Ash and Houndour were in a fierce battle with the Pokémon they had been searching for. All it took to find this Pokémon was Houndour eat off the wrong berry tree. But neither was complaining, as both Pokémon were enjoying the battle, even if Houndour was taking the advantage.

"Houndour finish it fire fang." Ash called as Houndour's mouth started to flame.

Houndour bit down on the Pokémon, coursing it to cry it pain before finally fainting due to its injuries. Ash through a Pokeball at the downed Pokémon and once it stopped shaking he released it, to treat its wounds.

"There you go, all better. I must say you are quite the fighter. Now I'm going to give you a choice you can come with me and get stronger or you can leave." Ash said now focusing on preparing diner as it was nearing night and they were too far away from any towns.

The Pokémon was surprised by this but looked at Houndour and saw how strong he was. After a moment of contemplation, he Pokémon walked up to Ash and answered with its name.

"Pawniard" the Pawniard said with a nod.

"Great training starts tomorrow after a week or two we will head off for Pokémon number three." Ash said with a smile as he finished preparing the meals a blend of dark and fire type Pokémon food for Houndour, a dark and steel type blend for Pawniard and some cooked Remoraid fillets for Ash.

A week long training session turned into a month long training session due to an influx of trainers on that route. Neither Ash nor his Pokémon were bothered by it as they got more chances to battle. The last battle was the best by far, it was against a blond girl named Serena. She had sent out her Braixen and Ash had sent out Pawniard. The battle was a big test for Pawniard as he had a type disadvantage, but as the battle went on Ash used a TM move he had recently gotten Pawniard to learn. The move was dark pulse and I ultimately ended the battle.

* * *

**1 week after the battle, Lumiose City**

Ash, Houndour and Pawniard were walking down Vernal Avenue when he saw a very familiar person walking his way.

"Well it's been 8 months since I last saw you. And I see you've caught yourself a Pawniard. Any other Pokémon apart from those two?" the person said.

"Well hello Dad. Yes I've caught Pawniard and no I don't have any others but I'm working on it." Ash replied.

"Well ok. So as you know I missed a lot of your birthdays. So I'm here to give you a present." Red pulled out a card and handed it to Ash. "That card is linked to my champion account, it does have near unlimited funds but don't spend too much. I do suggest new clothes." Red said looking at what Ash was wearing.

"Thanks. I was planning on getting some new clothes because this was all I had when I left and it doesn't really fit. By the way what happened to the Elite Four before your group?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Johto doesn't compete at the Indigo Plateau any more. They are at the New Championship Super Tower near Goldenrod City. So that is where the other Elite Four went there." Red answered. "Before I go I have a little challenge for you. Since you have been entered as Elite Four member in training you are able to take other region's Elite Four challenge. I want you to challenge any that has a dark type elite to prove you are the best dark type trainer around, you up for the challenge?"

"I am up for the challenge." Ash simply answered.

"Good now I am going back to the plateau and you go get yourself new clothes and Pokémon." Red said as he stared to walk away.

"Well, let's go get me some new clothes then we'll go to the Pokémon Centre and stay the night. Tomorrow we leave for Route 8 to find the next member of our team.

30 minutes later and Ash and his Pokémon walked into Boutique Couture. On the upper level he was looking at the clothes well his two Pokémon slept near the changing room. Ash found some stuff the he liked the look of and went into the changing room. Upon exiting he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a dark grey shirt underneath a black sleeveless jacket, black skinny jeans (they didn't' have anything else) and black combat boots.

"So guys, what do you think?" Ash asked waking his Pokémon.

The two Pokémon just gave a nod before following Ash who went to pay for the clothes. When they left it only 11:30am, they decided to skip the Pokémon Centre and head straight for route 8.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done. Story will continue in a few days as I'm going on holiday and may or may not have internet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**This chapter is pretty bad, but it should get better**

* * *

**1 month later, Ambrette Town Pokémon Centre **

Since the betrayal, Ash has talk to people less and less with the exception of Nurse Joy and Red. Even when challenged to a battle, he doesn't directly speak to his opponent. This has resulted in him becoming less reliant on others for support. He is open to his Pokémon about anything that bothers him but as soon as a human comes into the mix he closes himself off.

"Well guys we didn't find the Pokémon we were looking for." Ash said the two Pokémon beside him. "Looks like we'll be going to Hoenn." At the name of the region, Ash's voice became cold due to memories of two former friends. "Though Sidney is a dark type trainer and a member of that region's Elite 4."

At the mention of the Hoenn region, two trainers at the Pokémon Centre's lounge had their interest sparked. The first trainer is a girl about 15 with long brown hair. She is currently wearing a black low cut shirt, skinny jeans and black boots that end just under her knees. The other trainer is a guy, who is also 15 but with green hair. He is wearing a white singlet, light blue board shorts and grey jandals/flip flops (depending on where you are from).

They looked over to the man who was talking about their home region.

"Hey, that guys talking about Hoenn's Elite 4." The male said.

"So? He would have to beat my brother at the Ever Grand Conference first." The female retorted.

"Whatever." The male replied, poking out his tongue.

"Excuse me, what were you saying about Hoenn." The female asked well walking up to Ash.

Ash froze as he heard her voice. He instantly knew who it was and didn't like the fact that there was a possibility that she would recognise him. Although over the last year he has changed a lot as well. His hair is no longer messy, it is now shoulder length. He has also grown a bit of beard, so to most he looks like a different man.

Both Houndour and Pawniard felt the friend and trainer tense when the lady tried to talk to him. Though they had never seen their trainer's former friends, the descriptions were good as they recognised her as the one he called May. At the sight of her Houndour started to growl, well Pawniard's blades glowed.

"Can you please calm your Pokémon?" May asked being slightly afraid of the two vicious Pokémon in front of her.

Ash turned and with a simple command called his Pokémon off. "Better" Ash asked with a cold tone.

"Much" May replied. "So what were you saying about Hoenn"

Ash looked at both May and the man he recognised as Drew. "What does it matter to you?"

"Well my brother is competing this year." May boasted. "He has a very powerful Pikachu."

"That's nice. Now if you don't I have to go." Ash said as he quickly left.

"Well that was strange." May said turning to Drew.

Drew just shrugged and started to talk about contests.

* * *

**10 days later, Route 15**

Since the encounter Ash has been more determined to complete his team and both Pawniard and Houndour have been pushing themselves harder in the training. Even though it has only been ten days they have both grown a tremendous amount.

Ash currently has Pawniard battling a Honchkrow. What is strange about this Honchkrow is not that it is extremely powerful for a wild Pokémon, but its size. Typical Honchkrow stand 2'11ft tall, this one stands at just over 4ft.

Pawniard was having a tough time fighting it. Though Pawniard was faster even though he couldn't fly, it was how strong this Honchkrow was.

"Pawniard use iron defence and once it hits use metal claw." Ash called as he watched Honchkrow prepare to attack.

Honchkrow flew full speed at Pawniard with wing attack. Pawniard was prepared and once wing attack hit, slashed at Honchkrow with metal claw. But it still wasn't enough to keep Honchkrow down as it started to get back up.

Pawniard was exhausted and it looked like Ash might have to send out Houndour. Ash was contemplating this when Pawniard started to glow.

As the light faded, where Pawniard was now stood 5 feet 3 inches tall Pokémon that looked similar to Pawniard.

"_Bisharp" _the Pokémon as it sprinted at Honchkrow at such a speed that it was invisible. It slammed a mega powered metal claw into the face of Honchkrow, instantly knocking it out.

Ash recovered for the shock and through a Pokeball at the downed Pokémon. Once it finished shaking, he released Honchkrow and healed both its and Bisharp's wounds. After a quick check up to see if there were any hidden wounds he found that Honchkrow was in fact female. With his new Pokémon all set, they head off to Terminus Cave.

* * *

**1 month and 2 weeks later, Terminus Cave**

Ash decided that he would take his time looking for his next Pokémon as it gave him a good chance to train his current ones. On his way to the cave he was able to catch a female Mightyena, a female Liepard and a male Sneasel. He didn't know what would happen to his next Pokémon that he caught as he had six with him. When he got to Dendemille Town, he decided to call his father and to his surprise, Ash was quickly put through. Red informed Ash that he had taken the liberty of redirecting the transport area to the Indigo Plateau. Red also told Ash that he removed the limit cap on how many Pokémon he was allowed to carry. After the call finished Ash headed for Terminus Cave.

"Ok guys, trainings over" Ash called as him and his Pokémon all collapsed at their camp sight.

Ash had been surprised to see how much they all grew in such a short time. Although, he was a little worried with Houndour, as he still had not evolved and he was able to beat both Mightyena and Liepard at the same time. But Ash said to himself 'He'll evolve when he evolves".

The next morning Ash and his team awoke to a loud roar. Ash looked over to the entrance of the cave to see trainers running out of it screaming. Ash heard another loud roar and he knew it belonged to his next team mate.

They tracked the source of the roar and found that it did indeed belong to the Pokémon Ash wanted. A Tyranitar with a menacing look on its face was busy scaring trainers away from a tunnel.

Ash sent his best fighter Bisharp out, plus Tyranitar is weak to steel so that's a bonus. As the two Pokémon locked eyes, a vicious battle ensued.

Tyranitar using moves such as earthquake, thrash, crunch and stone edge. Well Bisharp retaliated with his moves including fury cutter, metal claw and iron head. He battle went on for what felt like hours.

Tyranitar tried to end it with a full powered hyper beam, something Bisharp and Ash hadn't expected. Bisharp just dodged, leaving an opening to end it.

"Iron head, full power" Ash called to Bisharp.

Bisharp ran full speed at Tyranitar and launched itself head first at the Pokémon. The shot connected with Tyranitar's jaw, knocking the Pokémon unconscious. Just like before Ash threw the Pokeball, caught it, healed its wounds but this time when he asked if Tyranitar wanted to join him, the Pokémon shook its head and pointed to the tunnel it was guarding.

Ash gave a confused look to the Pokémon when it gestured to follow it. At the end of the short tunnel here was a Pokémon egg and a Larvitar. The Tyranitar walked over and started to talk to the Larvitar.

Ash smiled and broke the Pokeball he had caught Tyranitar in, not wanting to separate parent and child. He turned and started walking down the tunnel when he felt something pull on his jeans. He looked down and saw the Larvitar pointing at one of his pokeballs

"So you want to go with me?" Ash said with a smile while holding out a pokeball.

Larvitar nodded and touched the pokeball.

* * *

**So this chapter is done. Should get better next chapter. The only battles with wild Pokemon will be ones that will be apart of Ash's team.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't own Pokemon**_

_**I don't know how this will compare with other chapters as it is a different writing style (hence the long wait).**_

_**so please feel free to review**_

* * *

4 years after capturing Larvitar

**Ash POV**

Well, here I am. On a private jet headed back to the Indigo Plateau, just shinning my pokeballs. Houndoom and Bisharp still don't like staying in them. Wait I forgot, it has been what? Over 2 years since you last saw me. So let me explain some things. First how Houndoom evolved.

* * *

_3 weeks after catching Larvitar-Hoenn_

"_This is one crazy Absol" I screamed as I dodged another Shadow Ball. "That is a bloody TM move, how does it know that? Houndour use Flamethrower!"_

_Unfortunately for me Absol dodged and I got hit full on by that flamethrower. Now I know I'm immune to being burnt thanks to Charizard, but my clothes aren't. Well looks like I'm going shopping after this._

_I see Houndour getting very, very frustrated about how long this is taking. 2 hours 34 minutes, 47 seconds and counting. Worst of all that Absol over there looks to be laughing._

"_Houndour, use as much power as you can a hit it with Inferno!" I really want this to end._

_This time Absol was fit full on but was still able to stand after._

_I look to see Houndour exhausted, panting and what not. Absol also looks in pretty bad shape, though with enough energy to keep going._

_I would get Bisharp to help but he is currently relaxing under a tree, that USLESS bastard._

_Suddenly a bright light catches my eye and pulls it from Bisharp laziness. Houndour encased in that light. It slowly grows and changes shape. The lights dimming, and standing there is Houndour's evolved form, Houndoom. And he looks ready for round 2._

_30 minutes later (after more battling I don't want to write.)_

"_Use Giga Impact" I wish this would just end._

_My wish was granted as Houndoom ploughed into Absol, making it faint. I quickly through a pokeball and after the 3 shakes and a dingle, I was happy._

_I caught an Absol and Houndoom evolved. Today was every successful._

* * *

Present time.

Now that put my team up to 5. Houndoom, Bisharp, Honchkrow, Pupitar (evolved through training) and Absol.

I bet your wondering what my last team is. Well let's just say when I was on vacation, I met up with a friend. Don't worry you'll meet him later.

Well now that my team is out of the way, for the most part. Let me tell you about my companions.

Yes, I found people to travel with. One may surprise you but he's a good guy.

He's currently asleep sucking his thumb in the chair next to mine. Him the Prince of Hoenn, well FORMER Prince of Hoenn. That's right my best buddy is none other than Drew.

* * *

_1 and a half years ago-Unova_

_Here I am, walking down the streets of Nimbasa City. Today is one of the greatest days of my life. I mean, Unova's elite 4 crushed. Bisharp blitzed through everyone. Well, almost everyone one. I didn't face Alder, got right up to him and said and I quote, "that was fun, but I've done what is needed. Bye". He looked very confused as I left._

_But anyway, I'm walking down some random street. I don't where the fu… Wait that sign says something about 'fun time'. I head into the building and what a big mistake it was._

_It looks kind of like a bar but very run down. I think I'll just leave. As I turn I recognize someone with green hair. Drew. What's he doing here, I don't see May._

_I slowly walk over to him. "Hey Drew, how ya doing?"_

_Drew gave me a funny look for about 6.3 seconds before leaping at me crying. "Ash! I'm so sorry for what I did and said. PLEASE forgive me."_

"_Don't worry. I realised holding a grudge would just hold me back." This is true. I don't care if they stabbed me in the back, it happens._

"_I'm still sorry. I let May put ideas in my head." Drew replied, looking down when he mentioned May._

"_Ok, so what happened? I know something's wrong."_

_Drew put on a calm face before replying, "Where do I begin? Well after you left, everyone bar a few realised their mistake. I don't know what happened to all your Pokémon but Oak said your Charizard went to that valley again, something to do with its baby Charmanders. A lot went to Brock and Paul as they now run a co-breeding centre in Pewter. Misty took the water Pokémon, your mother took 2 or 3 she deemed cute, Iris and that waiter guy left for here and the Oaks returned to business as normal. Them and me where the ones that felt truly sorry for what we said."_

"_Well at least those Pokémon are fin and it does explain why Charizard left."_

"_Yes but the others were not so remorseful. Max took Pikachu, Buizel and Infernape. May didn't take any. Trip commented on how weak they were and left. Me and May did start dating not long after that during a holiday in Kalos"_

"_Yes, I remember seeing you two in Ambrette Town."_

"_Really?"_

"_Scary man with a vicious Houndour and a sadistic looking Pawniard."_

"_That was you?"_

"_Yep. On with the story"_

"_Well, May changed a lot. Her fame went to her head, she even put younger coordinators down. She is the reason I stopped competing all together and became a battle commentator."_

"_Commentator?"_

"_Yes, I love being able to analyse battles as they are happening. But anyway since decided on my new job, I started working different hours. One night I come home to our apartment in and she was in bed with Mr Contesta, one of the judges. That was the last time I saw her."_

"_How long?"_

"_3 weeks."_

"_Well if you're not doing anything I'd be welcome the company."_

"_Really? Where are you going?"_

"_Well since I'm on my way to becoming part of Kanto's Elite 4 and I've beaten the dark type elite here I think I'll be headed to Hoenn then Johto."_

"_Ok I'll tag along."_

* * *

Present time

So that is how Drew and I became friends again. Not only did we become friends but about 4 weeks later after I demolished the Hoenn and then Johto Elites I met the lovely young lady beside me.

She is … well there are so many words to describe her. I won't tell you her name yet but she is my fiancée so you'll find out soon enough.

But for the time being I'll explain why I'm going back to Indigo. There is a new challenger. Best of all it is Max Maple. Somehow he won the Silver Conference. But none of that matters as long as I get a chance to put him in his place.

* * *

**_So that is the new style. If you don't like it, let me know._**

**_10 points to anyone that can guess the identity of the last Pokemon and an extra 10 points for Ash's woman._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Pokemon, if I did Ash would be a bad ass and not ten.**

* * *

**4 days after arriving at Indigo Plateau- Arena Dress Room 1**

Ok I am officially pissed. That blue haired midget beat the 3 other elites and then went on to say, and I quote "The man known as Dark Elite will fall under the mighty power of my O.P Pikachu." Who does he think he is? The other elites let him win and then he only own barely.

Again, who does he think he is? He's what 14/15 and he stands like 4ft tall, I'm 21 and stand 6ft 3**. **He stillwears the same stupid clothes and has the same silly haircut. I know a lot of people find my long black hair girly, but my fiancée loves it, especially now that I have a highlight that matches her hair colour. My attire for this battle is entirely different than normal as usually I'm wearing a sleeveless black biker jacket with a hood that covers most of my face. Hence why nobody knows Ash Ketchum is the 4th elite known as Dark Elite. Today how every my lovely fiancée told me it was either class or couch, as she doesn't want to get married to someone that looks like a thug.

So for this battle I am wearing a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, black waistcoat fully buttoned up, black tie, black dress pants and shoes and my hair is tied back. I must say, I clean up good.

Well I got 10 minutes before my match starts so I think I'll check the cameras. Yes, the Elite dressing room has a computer that allows you to check the arena cameras.

I can see my fiancée walking up to the few people in the seating area. May, Misty, Paul, Brock, Trip, Dawn and Max. What the hell is Max doing out there, we've got ten minutes till our match.

10 minutes till everyone knows that Ash Ketchum is and always will be the ultimate badass.

But I do have to wonder what my fiancée will say to them.

* * *

**Karen's POV- Arena seats**

Well, I saw Ash's former friends in the seats and thought I better go say hello. Ash has never mad up with any of them but that doesn't mean I can't rub Ash in their face.

Before I can even fully get over there I'm pretty much attacked by the pervert and midget.

"You're so hot, I think I'm going to need a burn heal." The pervert yells trying to grab my hand.

"Hey baby, come see me after my match" the midget said try to look manly.

"Hmm. I don't think my fiancée would like that and besides you seem to have enough people to comfort you once your Pokémon get mulled." I answer with a smirk.

"What? I am not going to get mulled and who is your fiancée?" the midget asked

I was about to answer but I was cut off by Drew asking Max to get into position.

* * *

**Ash POV**

"Here is the challenger Max Maple."

Max is in position now it is my turn. I just hope Drew doesn't make too big of a deal.

"Now here comes the final off Elite 4. You know him as Dark Elite, you know him as the ultimate badass, now it's time to see who truly is Dark Elite." I hear Drew shout.

So much for not making a big deal.

"Here he comes, Ash "Dark Elite" Ketchum!"

As I walk out I see the look on Max's face, smugness. Briefly I glance at my former friends and Karen. I wonder what they are thinking.

* * *

Max

'_I got this. I'm going to crush him and have that silvery blue haired goddess tonight'_

May

'_Which judge should I sleep with to ensure victory in the next contest, Mr Contesta, Mr Sukizo or Nurse Joy?'_

Brock, Misty and Paul

'_ASH!'_

Trip

'_That is the guy that bet me a year ago with one pokemon'_

Karen

'_I can't wait for the victory celebration'_

* * *

**Drew POV**

"Max is screwed, Ash is going to fuck him up"

It took me a second to realise what I've done.

"Sorry everyone I didn't mean to say that out loud."

I'm so embarrassed.

* * *

**Ash POV**

I had to chuckle to myself, sometimes Drew is a real idiot.

"You know the rules, Challenger please choose your Pokémon" I hear the ref say.

"Go Infernape" Is he really going to use a Pokémon I trained.

"Elite choose your Pokémon"

"Alright, go…"

* * *

So shorter chapter but next time will be Ash vs Max.

Who should Ash use for his first Pokemon?

Houndoom

Bisharp

Tyranitar

Honchkrow

Absol

it will not be the mystery Pokemon as it will be facing Pikachu

S.C.R out


	7. Final

Before this chapter begins, I need to apologize. It has been around 6 months since the last update. I have suffered form writers block as I did not know how to write this battle. Well. I'm not writing it, but bush-head, I mean Drew will give a brief summary of the battle. The mystery Pokemon will be second to last as I feel Houndoom should face Pikachu.

P.S- I don't own Pokemon. If I did Ash wouldn't be 10 still.

* * *

**Last Time**

_"Go Infernape" Is he really going to use a Pokémon I trained._

_"Elite choose your Pokémon"_

_"Alright, go…"_

* * *

**Drew P.O.V**

"Now folks Max Maple is down to his final Pokemon, well Ash still has all 6. Since Max is crying his eyes out, let me give you a match recap.

First was Max's Infernape vs Ash's Honchkrow. WINNER-Honchkrow

Then Max's Slaking vs Ash's Tyranitar. WINNER-Tyranitar

Third, Max's Luxray vs Ash's Absol. WINNER-Absol

Forth, Max's Gallade vs Ash's Bisharp. WINNER-Bisharp

Fifth, Max's Floatzel vs Ash's Sharpedo (Leader Sharpedo in **Sharpedo Attack!**). WINNER-Sharpedo

Now let's take a quick commercial break well the challenger is crying like a baby."

* * *

Max

_'I want my mommy!'_

May

_'I could sleep with both Mr Contesta and Mr Sukizo. Or I could get a couple of contests a head, by sleeping with multiple Nurse Joys.'_

Paul

_'Where's Dawn at?'_

Brock

_'How can I convince that Blue haired beauty to come back to my room?'_

Misty

_'That's one strong Sharpedo.'_

Karen

_'I wonder how I should reward Ash for winning?'_

Ash

_'Why can't Max just forget so Karen and I can have our post match celebration?'_

* * *

**Drew P.O.V**

"I wonder how Karen and Ash are going to celebrate? Last time it involved handcuffs, a gag and a dozen cans of whipped cream."

I sat there for a second, wide-eyed.

_'Did I really just say that out loud?'_

"DREW!" I heard Karen yell.

_'I'm dead."_

* * *

**Third Person.**

"GO PIKACHU!" Max yelled, braking Ash from his thoughts.

"So, your finally ready to end this?" Ash asked.

"Yes and I'm going to win."

"You think so? My original starter vs my true starter. Houndoom, destroy!" Ash said as he sent Houndoom to the field.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Dodge, Houndoom. Now use Carnivorous Devour." Ash commanded.

* * *

**Drew P.O.V**

_' He had to use that. He just had to use that.'_

"For those at home that don't know what Carnivorous Devour is, I'll explain. It's not a move but it is a moveset. First Houndoom leers, then uses a fire fang/crunch combo. Well it has its opponents in its jaws, it uses a overheat/dark pulse combo. It leaves the opponent in a very bad way."

* * *

**Third Person**

On the field, Pikachu was bleeding heavily and probably near death. Houndoom was spitting out chunks of yellow fur.

"The winner Ash Ket... Where did he go?"

* * *

**Drew P.O.V**

I look over to the exit and see Karen carrying Ash over her shoulder.

"Hopefully they make it to their bedroom this time."

"DREW!"

_' How the hell did she hear that?'_

* * *

I know this is short and not the best ending, but there is really nothing left to write. These sorts of stories don't last to long. Message me with any extra things you want to see (eg. Ash train, Ash and Karen's first date. or anything random.) I do encourage everybody reading to write their own versions of The Dark of the Elite. But there are a few guidelines.

Dark type starter- Houndour or Deino

Pairing- Nobody traditional. Try people like Karen, Clair or Daisy Oak ( Big insult to Gary and Professor Oak)

Elite 4 has a rule against Legendaries- Just because. Ash can have them but not use them in Elite Battle.

These are really the only guidelines.

I'm putting a poll up to see What FanFic I should do next Harry Potter or Pokemon

S.C.R out


	8. AN New FanFic

Just to let you know my next pokemon fanfic is starting. Ash's Journey-Kalos

Also a One-Shot series for The Dark of the Elite is now up.


End file.
